Diary of Jane
by Princesa Camison
Summary: El mundo tiene dos caras, una de luz y otra de oscuridad; una no puede vivir sin la otra. La historia no se basará en nada mas que mostrar el bien y el mal del mundo. Nuestros protagonistas deberán superar obstáculos que marcarán sus vidas para siempre y, quien sabe, las de ustedes también.
1. Prefacio

**Desclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Rejet (Los odio por eso, ¡Yo solo quiero a Shu, Subaru, Shin, Yuma y Ruki! ¿No me los pueden prestar el fin de semana? ¡Prometo alimentarlos bien!) Los OC son de mi completa autoridad, desde nombre, físico, mentalidad y sentimentalismo.**

 **Rango: M Violencia Extrema. Debes leerla bajo tu propio consentimiento. No me responsabilizo de los daños a tu mente y las posibles pesadillas. OKno, eso es jugando ¡XD!, pero en serio, está fuerte. Lemon, vocabulario y acciones violentas)**

 **Aviso Importante: ¡PROHIBIDO COPIAR! Al no ser que sea para traducirlo al inglés ¡Pero deben de avisarme primero! Si no, ¡me da el ataque de la cangreburguer! Na, mentira, pero avísenme.**

 **Sin más, aquí ¡la historia que desearas nunca haber leído! ¡XD! Mentira, léanla:**

 _ **Prefacio**_

¿Qué haces cuándo tienes 7 años de vida? Respuesta: Ir a la escuela, reír, comer, tener amigos y amigas, hacer travesuras, recibir y dar cariño. En otras palabras: Vivir.

Pero, desgraciadamente, el mundo tiene dos caras; y aunque hayamos crecido en la cara radiante y limpia, no debemos olvidarnos de la cara oscura y sucia-la cual casi todos olvidan o ignoran-. Una cara no puede vivir sin la otra, eso es un hecho probado e irrevocable. Mientras algunos comen a diario y ríen de felicidad, hay gente que debe hasta cavar bajo la tierra para encontrar el pan de cada día-si es que encuentran-, para ellos una sonrisa es capaz de dar el valor necesario para seguir.

Muchos se preguntarán "¿Por qué desde que tienes 7 años?" A mi parecer, es desde donde uno comienza a darse cuenta de las cosas a su alrededor, lo que está bien-aunque nadie lo haga- y lo que está mal-aunque todo el mundo lo haga-. Por esa sola razón, me he decidido hacer este fanfic, donde se mostrará tanto el bien como el mal del mundo.

Nuestros protagonistas nos guiaran por un camino lleno de obstáculos por superar, donde habrá tanto dolor como alegrías. A pesar de ser yo quien escribirá esta historia, no puedo afirmar como terminara; pero ya sea bueno o malo el final, espero deje una gran enseñanza en el corazón de aquellos que leerán esta historia.


	2. Anécdota 1

**Desclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Rejet. Los OC son de mi completa autoridad, desde nombre, físico, mentalidad y sentimentalismo.**

 **Rango: M (Violencia extrema. Debes leerla bajo tu propio consentimiento. No me responsabilizo de los daños a tu mente y las posibles pesadillas. OKno, eso es jugando; pero en serio, está fuerte. Lemon, vocabulario y acciones violentas)**

 **Aviso Importante: Serán una serie de drabbles/viñetas. Habrá OoC (fuera de personaje), OC (personaje original)**

 **¡PROHIBIDO COPIAR!**

 **Sin más, aquí ¡la historia que desearas nunca haber leído! ¡XD! Mentira, léanla:**

 **975 palabras (Sin contar notas de autor y título)**

 _Anécdota uno_

9/Jun/1999

El sofocamiento ya se hacía presente en su cuerpo, más el cansancio y el dolor de aquellas heridas que tenía por todo su cuerpo; pero no iba a soltar aquella bolsa de pan, ¡era lo único que comería después de 3 días sin probar un mísero bocado!

–¡Detente, mocosa insolente!–Escuchó la voz de aquel hombre cerca de sí, logrando que sus pies se agilizaran aún más–Maldita sea–El hombre por fin le dio alcance a la pequeña niña de por lo menos 7 años de edad, cogiéndole bruscamente por el corto cabello azul eléctrico que poseía.

La empujó hacia atrás, logrando que esta perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, soltando así la bolsa de pan. Trató de incorporarse para salir huyendo, pero el hombre, con su pierna derecha, la volvió a empujar contra el suelo, quedando el pie del hombre sobre la mejilla de la niña apretándola contra el suelo.

–Esto te pasa por coger lo que no es tuyo–Dijo sínicamente el hombre de pelo negro–Ese pan es costoso, renacuaja ¿Cómo piensas pagarlo?–Apretó aún más su pie contra la mejilla de la niña, haciendo que esta soltara un gemido de dolor, acompañado de unas lágrimas.

–No es como si tú me lo fueras a regalar–Logró decir la pequeña de ojos dorados al hombre.

El hombre de aparentemente 34 años, pateó a la niña por el estómago hacia un callejón oscuro, solamente iluminado por una pequeña farola, logrando dar la luz exacta para pasar por el sin tropezarse. La niña rodó hasta chocar con un latón de basura, tumbándolo en el proceso. La peli azul se llevó los brazos y se abrazó su estómago mientras una mueca de dolor se mostraba en sus facciones.

–Tengo una idea, chiquilla–La pequeña sintió el ruido del cinturón abrirse–Ya sé cómo puedes pagarme el pan–Lo sintió caer al suelo.

La niña giró su rostro suavemente con el terror pintado en este, al ver como el hombre se dirigía a ella con una mirada que le dio repugnancia y se reía malévolamente. Vio como el hombre se desabrochaba con cierta desesperación los botones del pantalón y estos caían al suelo también. El pánico la invadió, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara; pero eso no impidió que ella tratara de escapar. El hombre, viendo sus intenciones, la agarró por una de las pequeñas piernas de la niña y la haló hacía el mismo, logrando que la pequeña tratara de zafarse del enganche agarrándose con sus uñas a la dura superficie, solo logrando que se las partiera.

– ¡Quédate quieta!–Le gritó el hombre para tratar de colocarla en lo que sería la posición "4" del Kamasutra.

– ¡NO!–Gritó la niña luchando contra el hombre, quien le había agarrado por los antebrazos, quedando ella inclinada hacia adelante– ¡No por favor!–

– ¡Ya cállate!–El hombre, con una de sus manos libres, rompió el sucio y maltrecho vestido que la niña poseía, dejándola completamente desnuda.

– ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!–Seguía gritando la pequeña mientras lagrimas saladas salían de sus ojos.

El hombre no le prestó atención a sus suplicas y sin más preámbulos adentró su miembro en la pequeña y estrecha cavidad de la niña. La pequeña soltó un grito desgarrador al sentir el dolor, los ojos dorados de la peli azul parecían querer salirse de su lugar. Pero eso solo fue el principio, pues el hombre comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, logrando arrancar muchos más sonidos desgarradores de la garganta de la pequeña. Sentía como si le estuvieran destrozando por dentro, parecía que en cualquier momento su intimidad iba a partirse. Su cuerpo temblaba a tal ritmo que cualquiera diría que era una hoja de otoño tratando de prevalecer en su lugar en una ventisca.

El hombre se detuvo adentrando aún más su miembro en la cavidad de la niña, cosa que le dolió aún más que las anteriores veces. Sintió que un extraño liquido invadía su interior, mientras aquel asqueroso y repugnante hombre sacaba su miembro de su pequeña vagina y la soltaba, haciendo que la niña cayera al suelo revolcándose de dolor mientras se abrazaba tanto el estómago como su parte intima, soltando pequeños griticos de dolor y lágrimas acompañados de las facciones de dolor.

–El pan es todo tuyo chiquilla–El hombre, tras colocarse el pantalón y el cinturón, le tiró la bolsa de pan y se marchó dejando a la niña en el oscuro callejón, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

La niña tosió una gran cantidad de sangre. Bajó su mirada, aun bañada por las lágrimas, hacia su parte íntima, notando como de su vagina salía una gran cantidad de sangre, mezclada con otro extraño líquido de color blanco. Lloró aún más fuerte que antes. No iba a negar que no había recibido maltrato antes, le habían pateado hasta dejarla inconsciente, le hicieron una marca con un hierro hirviendo justamente en el ombligo; pero el dolor que sentía en ese momento no se lograba comparar con ninguno de los anteriores, simplemente era demasiado para ella.

Tan sumida estaba en su dolor y agonía que no advirtió la presencia de otra persona, la cual le observaba desde arriba. No fue hasta que la figura se agachó hasta su altura que notó la presencia de ese hombre de ojos rojos, esos ojos que brillan con tal intensidad que parecían ser dos linternas. El pánico volvió a invadirla haciendo que retrocediera arrastrándose hacia atrás. Sintió que algo la cubría, deteniendo así su andar. Observó que una larga bata blanca le cubría por completo. Alzó su mirada sorprendida hacia el hombre, viendo que este se había quitado la bata para taparla. El hombre le sonrió, mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes.

–Tranquila, ya paso–La voz del hombre salió calmada y honesta, logrando tranquilizar a la pequeña, la cual comenzó a ver todo borroso hasta perder el conocimiento.

 **…**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? Después de escribir este cap. y releerlo para ver cómo me quedó, me dio repugnancia. Odio a los abusadores, pero si quiero seguir, tendré que aguantar un poco más. ¡Dejen sus comentarios porfa!**


	3. Anécdota 2

**Desclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Rejet. Los OC son de mi completa autoridad.**

 **Rango: M (Violencia extrema. Debes leerla bajo tu propio consentimiento. No me responsabilizo de los daños a tu mente y las posibles pesadillas. OKno, eso es jugando; pero en serio, está fuerte. Lemon, vocabulario y acciones violentas)**

 **Aviso Importante: Serán una serie de drabbles/viñetas. Habrá OoC (fuera de personaje), OC (personaje original)**

 **¡PROHIBIDO COPIAR!**

 **Sin más, aquí ¡la historia que desearas nunca haber leído!**

 **1125 palabras (Sin contar notas de autor y título)**

 _Anécdota dos_

11/Jun/1999

El maldito pitico constante la estaba volviendo loca, nunca, en sus siete años de vida, le había molestado tanto un ruido como ese. Esperen, ¿ruido? ¿Desde cuándo? Intentó abrir sus ojos, lográndolo a medias, pues volvió a cerrarlos con fuerza al ver toda esa claridad que le provocó dolor de cabeza.

–Despertó–Escuchó una voz femenina sorprendida– ¡Doctor!–La escuchó gritar.

¿Doctor? ¿Estaba en un hospital? El miedo la hizo encogerse en la camilla. Ella no tenía un medio para pagar las atenciones de un hospital. Recordó al repugnante hombre y comenzó a temblar. El rudo tacto de aquellas ásperas manos aun podía sentirlo.

– ¿Qué sucede?–Una voz masculina llegó a sus oídos– ¿Ha despertado?–Sintió que se acercaban a ella. Decidió quedarse quieta, esperando que la dejaran tranquila–Ya puedes retirarte–Escuchó unos pasos, una puerta abrirse para volver a cerrarse–Maldición, ¿aún no cambian están lámparas? Son muy potentes–Sintió el ruido de una silla correrse un poco a su izquierda–Tranquila, no te haré daño, ya puedes abrir los ojos–Aun así, decidió seguir quieta–No creas que vas a engañarme, estas más rígida que un tronco–Lo escuchó suspirar.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, mostrando el color dorado que poseían. Notó que la luz había disminuido. Volteó su rostro lentamente hacía el hombre de unos 28 años, cabellos largos y de color rubio claro. Observó sus ojos rojos, recordando haberlos visto en aquella maldita ocasión.

–Bien–Lo vio sonreír–Veo que ya estas más calmada–

La niña de cabellos azules lo observó con un deje de confusión y terror. Comprendía a la pequeña, seguramente lo vivido anteriormente pudo haberle provocado un trauma. Bajó su mirada rojiza hacía el dobladillo de las sábanas blancas que cubrían el pequeño cuerpo de la niña.

–Sabes, hay cosas que a cierta edad están prohibidas hacer–Comenzó con un semblante serio–Por ejemplo, a la tuya, uno no debe tomar alcohol, drogas, irse de fiesta–Observó que la niña lo miraba aún más confusa–En fin, seré claro–Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó al respaldar de la silla–Hemos tenido que hacerte un lavado de estómago y operarte–Suspiró pesadamente–Tenías droga en tu organismo y además…–¿Cómo explicárselo? ¡Era una niña!–Tu…intimidad–No sabía si entendería, pero al ver como la niña se llevaba inconscientemente la mano hacia esa zona, comprendió que le entendía–Tuvo unos graves problemas–

La vio bajar la mirada con los ojos aguados de retener las lágrimas. Su mirada se suavizo. Aun no encontraba las palabras para hacerle saber lo que le pasaba.

–Dímelo–La escuchó susurrar, haciendo que levantara su mirada rojiza hacia la pequeña figura.

Volvió a suspirar–Tus órganos genitales internos quedaron devastados, sobretodo el útero–La niña no pareció entender esos términos–No vas a poder ser madre en un futuro, tu menstruación será irregular y lo más seguro es que te den dolores más fuertes de lo que…–Detuvo su explicación al ver como la niña derramaba lágrimas mientras se mordía fuertemente los labios para no hacer ningún ruido.

 _¿Podría ser peor?_

Esa pregunta azotó la mente del doctor, incitándolo a negar suavemente mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cara. El mundo era cruel con algunas personas, pero a veces le parecía que la misma vida señalaba a algunos y los aplastaba constantemente; pero nunca se imaginó, en todo lo largo de su existencia, encontrarse a una niña de 7 años en tal estado.

 _¿Qué hacer?_

Nada, no podía hacer nada, y lo que podía no la ayudaría mucho que digamos, seguiría sin poder engendrar hijos el día de mañana. Por ahora, debía tratar de animarla, ¿pero cómo? Él no era muy bueno en esos casos. Con decir que no se llevaba bien con ninguno de sus hijos era más que suficiente, de hecho, los mismos no podían verlo siquiera, ni siquiera le llamaban papá o padre, le habían categorizado como "esa persona". Pero él sabía que era su culpa, así que no se martiriaba tanto su cabeza.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer?–Se decidió a preguntarle a la niña.

–No se…–La escuchó decir entre sollozos–No tengo dinero, no tengo a donde ir–

El doctor alzó su mirada hacía los ojos de la pequeña. Relajó sus hombros y sus facciones. Una vez se preguntó que si lo que hacía estaba correcto. Sonrió triste y sinceramente, tal vez haya llegado el día en el que enmendaría su interminable lista de pecados. No iba a pedirle perdón a nadie ni se iba a retractar de nada, seguiría como tal; pero por lo menos, con esa niña sería diferente.

–Ven conmigo–La sola idea salida de los labios del doctor la hizo horrorizarse–Te adoptaré como mi hermana pequeña– ¿Por qué su hermana y no su hija? Pues no quería que se involucrara con ninguno de sus hijos.

La vio temblar levemente en la camilla– ¿A cambio de qué?–Susurró.

Él sonrió– ¿Sabes, pequeña?–Llamó su atención–Según muchos cuentos de hadas y fantasías, el demonio siempre rapta a la princesa y se la lleva a su castillo–Ella asintió– ¿Sabes por qué?–Negó suavemente con su cabeza–A ningún monstro le gusta estar solo–

Vio como la niña se levantaba suavemente haciendo muecas de dolor mientras se sentaba y se recargaba al respaldar de la camilla. Lo miró seriamente. Dos miradas frías chocando constantemente; una, por su experiencia en su corta vida, y la otra por los hechos de su larga subsistencia.

–Tu eres ese demonio–No era una pregunta, era más que una afirmación.

El hombre sonrió–Veo que has entendido–

Ella también sonrió–Yo seré tu princesa entonces–El doctor la observó sorprendido–Pero con una condición–Él ya se imaginaba la petición así que asintió, pero lo que salió de los labios de la niña fue algo que lo dejó boquiabierto–No dejaras que "mi príncipe" me encuentre–

– ¿Y eso por qué?–Se mostró confundido.

–"Mi príncipe" me abandonó hace mucho tiempo. Si llega a volver, no quiero que me encuentre, no quiero verlo–Fue su explicación–Me quedaré contigo–

Él sonrió– ¿A pesar de ser un demonio?–

–Conozco a gente peor y no son demonios–

–Está hecho entonces–Estiró su mano hacia la cabellera azulina de la niña mientras su anatomía cambiaba, dejando ver a un hombre de muy largos cabellos blancos y los mismos ojos rojos, vestido de forma extravagante–No te dejaré escapar princesa…–

–Jane–Se nombró a su misma, sin inmutarse por el cambio que sus ojos presenciaros, el mismo le había dicho que era un monstro.

–Princesa Jane–Comenzó a acariciarle los cortos cabellos que apenas le llegaban por los hombros.

–No espero que lo hagas…–

–Karl Heinz, pero prefiero que me digan Karl–

–Rey Karl, entonces–

…

 **Bueno, aquí está el capítulo que, me quedó un poco largo, me gustó mucho. En mi opinión, va a ser uno de los mejores que leerán en este fic. Gracias a todos aquellos que comentaron y me leen.**

 **¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	4. Anécdota 3

**Desclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Rejet. Los OC son de mi completa autoridad.**

 **Advertencias: Rango M.**

 **Aviso Imp.: Posible OoC y OC**

 _Anécdota 3_

10/Jun/1999

–Buenas noches, Dr. Reinhart–Fue la despedida que le dio su asistente.

Salió a la calle sin siquiera quitarse la bata blanca del hospital ni los guantes. Estaba cansado; tal vez no físicamente, porque eso sería imposible para él, pero si mentalmente. Demasiados problemas rondaban por su cabeza y uno de ellos era aquella pequeña criatura que se había encontrado en aquel callejón. Recordar la escena hizo que su piel se erizara. Era cierto que él había hecho muchas cosas malas, pero no era un puto descarado violador de niñas. La pequeña estaba muy mal, tenía varios órganos internos destruidos, ni hablar de su útero, era obvio que no iba a poder ser madre en un futuro, hiciese lo que hiciese. Encogió los hombros resignados, lo bueno era que había podido lavarle el estómago ya que tenía mucha droga que estaba seguro la obligaron a ingerir, también tuvo que sanar unas cuantas heridas en la espalda, seguramente dejaban cicatrices. Escuchó unas risas, por lo que alzó su mirada rojiza para encontrarse con un par de borrachos jugando dominó.

–Entonces, la muy estúpida no me quería dar el pan–Esa frase fue suficiente para detenerlo–Tuve que castigarla–Colocó un seis tres en la mesa.

Los compañeros de aquel hombre se comenzaron a reír, seguramente no se imaginaban la atrocidad que había cometido; sin embargo, el escondido Rey vampiro se carcajeó en sus adentros, ese hombre había cavado su tumba y no lo sabía. No era un fan a las masacres y los asesinatos, de hecho, no le gustaba mancharse las manos, pero solo por hoy jugaría un rato.

– ¿Puedo jugar?–Fue la pregunta de Reinhart, el cual llevaba una imborrable sonrisa.

–Claro–Uno de los borrachos se levantó diciendo que debía hacer sus necesidades, dejándole el asiento libre.

–Empecemos–

El sonido de las fichas le era ensordecedor y el olor a alcohol lo estaba mareando, pero no le importó, tenía en mente algo mucho más doloroso que eso.

–¡Toma, otra pollona!–Dijo el hombre que estaba seguro había violado a la niña–Eres muy bueno, Dr.–No dijo nada, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, mucho menos con esa escoria humana que dentro de poco no sería nada más que eso: basura, aunque ya lo era–Vamos a comprar más botellas–Se levantó de su asiento.

Reinhart también se levantó y lo acompañó a una tienda que quedaba justamente dentro de un oscuro callejón. Sonrió aún más, ¿Por qué siempre todo le salía perfecto? Era sabido que era inteligente, una mente del mundo, pero desde que era pequeño, si mal no recordaba, la suerte siempre le había acompañado, no lo abandonó nunca, ni cuando mató al antiguo Rey vampiro, ni cuando desterró a los Tsukinami; por lo que siempre se dijo que la diosa fortuna se había enamorado de él. No esperó más y comenzó la caza. Con el uso de sus poderes, comenzó a esparcir somnífero, el suficiente como para dejarlo 3 horas inconsciente, por lo que despertaría a la 1 de la mañana. Fue solo cuestión de 28 segundos para que aquel asqueroso hombre cayera al suelo rendido. Se llevó la mano a la cara mientras soltaba una carcajada, estaba por cometer una locura, pero lo estaba disfrutando.

 _…_ _3 horas después, 1:56am/ 11 Jun, en algún lugar…_

– ¡Por favor! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!–Llevaba 15 minutos escuchándolo gritar y removiéndose en la camilla completamente desnudo a pesar de estar amarado con cinturones, lo estaba desesperando y él quería tomarse su tiempo.

Lo había llevado a un antiguo hospital psiquiátrico que cerró hace por lo menos 15 años. El olor a cadáver y a podrido eran predominantes, pero bueno, sería un buen lugar para la muerte de aquel estúpido.

– ¿Conoces a una pequeña–Comenzó mientras abría un viejo aparador buscando algo que sirviera–de pelo azul claro?–El hombre comenzó a sudar frío–Me la encontré en un callejón en muy mal estado, estoy seguro que si no hubiera oído los gritos de la niña ahora estuviera muerta–Sonrió al encontrarse un cuchillo, no estaba afilado pero eso se podía arreglar–Tuvimos que hacerle múltiples operaciones–La lámpara del lugar tintineaba a cada rato– ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando adoptarla como mi hermana pequeña–Se acercó al escritorio con el cuchillo en mano, escuchando los quejidos del hombre pidiendo perdón. Comenzó a afilar el cuchillo–Dime ¿Qué clase de hermano mayor sería si no hago nada al respecto con el hombre que le quita la capacidad de ser madre en un futuro?–Se acercó a la camilla con el cuchillo completamente afilado y una sonrisa de maniático.

– ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor no!–Gritaba el hombre.

–Ya cállate, eres muy ruidoso–Reinhart se quitó los espejuelos y se recogió el largo cabello para tener mucha más visión–Eres asqueroso. Pero tranquilo, vine a disipar tus pecados, aunque vas a tener que pagar un precio equivalente al daño causado–Llevó el cuchillo a los dedos del hombre–Te cortaré las manos para que no puedas tocar a nadie–Dicho esto, comenzó a cortarle los dedos uno por uno en pequeñas tajaditas y así siguió hasta dejarlo sin manos.

Los gritos de auxilio y dolor que el hombre estaba dando solo lo animaron a seguir su cometido– ¡AUXILIO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!–

–Te cortaré los pies para que no puedas perseguir a nadie–El mismo procedimiento que con las manos lo utilizó en los pies. De una mesa sacó unas agujas oxidadas–Te dejaré ciego para que no puedas ver a nadie–Le enterró una aguaja en cada ojo haciéndolos sangrar, parecía que soltaba lágrimas de sangre. Le abrió la boca y le sacó la lengua–Te cortaré la lengua para que no puedas llamar a nadie–Le arrancó la lengua de un solo tirón. Reinhart bajó su mirada hacia el miembro masculino con una sonrisa sádica– ¿Qué debería de hacer con esto?–Agarró al flácido pene y lo levantó. Con el cuchillo comenzó a despellejarlo y cortarlo suave y dolorosamente mientras su víctima trataba de zafarse en vano–Te lo cortaré para que no puedas violar a mas nadie–Y dicho esto, le cortó el pene junto a los testículos.

Ya el hombre no podía gritar ni hablar, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que muriera desangrado. Dejó el cuchillo en la mesa del escritorio y se quieto los ensangrentados guantes y su antes blanca bata. Abrió el grifo del lavamanos y se lavó el rostro lleno de sangre y las manos. Se colocó los lentes y se soltó su largo cabello.

–Ya se han perdonado tus pecados–Dijo antes de salir del destruido hospital psiquiátrico–Espero hayas aprendido para que en tu próxima vida no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error–Dijo mientras desaparecía entre las sombras hacia la ciudad–Ya es muy tarde, debería descansar un rato antes de volver al hospital, seguramente la pequeña despierta hoy–

 **¡Hola, hola! Ya sé que lo tenía abandonado, ¡pero ya estoy aquí! Ahora tengo un mes de vacaciones, será más fácil para mí, ¡XD!**

 **¡Dejen sus comentarios criaturas nocturnas!**


	5. Anécdota 4

**Desclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Rejet. Los OC son de mi completa autoridad.**

 **Rango: M**

 **Advertencias: Posible OoC.**

 **Hola Hola! Aquí estamos con un nuevo cap. Y sí, actualicé la imagen de portada, esta me parecía que venía más al caso. ¡Vamos primero a responder los comentarios!**

 **HatsueFedor: ¡Gracias! Me siento muy contenta al saber que te ha gustado el fic y que te haya transmitido sentimientos, esa era la idea, ya que soy una de tus lectoras también. ¿Cuándo seguirás Perséfone? ¡Me encantó la historia!**

 **Sin más, aquí ¡la historia que nunca desearas haber leído! Na mentira.**

 ** _1316 palabras sin contar notas de autor y título_**

 _Anécdota 4_

 _12/Jun/1999_

Abrió sus ojos ambarinos de repente. Había tenido una pesadilla, _aquella pesadilla_. Sin levantarse volteó su rostro hacia la ventana notando que, a pesar de tener las cortinas cerradas, podía ver como el sol se ocultaba. ¿Cuánto había dormido? Trató de levantarse, lográndolo a medias, ya que el dolor de las heridas, aunque más leve, la molestaba, por lo que decidió quedarse sentada en la cama y se recostó en la cabecera de la misma. ¿Dónde estaría Karl? Se preguntó mentalmente. No iba a negar que el vampiro, como ya él le había dicho que era, le agradaba, aun así puso otras dos condiciones. La experiencia vivida le había causado un trauma, por lo que le pidió que siempre tuvieran una distancia prudente entre ellos, y que él solo la tocaría para exámenes médicos, regarle los cabellos (Eso fue una petición del mismo) o cuando fuera inevitable.

Otra cosa que la extrañaba en esos momentos era el silencio tenso del hospital, todas las luces estaban apagadas cosa que era muy raro, ya que haciéndose de noche deberían de encenderlas. Escuchó un ruido algo lejano. Llevada por la curiosidad se levantó, a pesar de su dolor, y como pudo se acercó a la puerta corrediza y se asomó al pasillo. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien con el hospital, las camillas estaban regadas y algunas tiradas, agujas y otras herramientas de medicina regados seguramente por todo el hospital. Volvió a escuchar el sonido, distinguiéndolo mejor, se parecía al metal siendo arrastrado por el suelo. Algo en su cabeza le dijo que debía cerrar la puerta y esconderse, haciéndole caso a su instinto que mucha veces le había salvado el pellejo, cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado y se alejó buscando un lugar en el cual esconderse, ¿pero dónde? Sentía el ruido aún más cerca, debía apresurarse. Abrió una de las largas y estrechas casillas, sacó todos los documentos de su interior y los dejó en la mesa, se adentró al casillero agradeciendo ser pequeña todavía y lo cerró sin hacer ningún ruido.

A través de las rejillas del mismo, logró ver tras el rugoso cristal de la puerta corrediza una sombra, quizás demasiado grande. Vio como la puerta se abría lentamente, lo que la asustó fue no ver una mano humana, en cambio, vio largas y afiladas uñas de acero, eran tan largas que rozaba el suelo. Un ente desfigurado y delgado entró, era de un rojo oscuro con grandes huecos negros como ojos y una boca prácticamente cosida. Se llevó las manos a la boca para no emitir sonido, incluso le pareció que aguantó la respiración. ¿Qué rayos era esa abominación? Lo vio inspeccionar la habitación, levantar la camilla donde ella antes estaba acostada y tirarla contra la pared, así hizo con el escritorio y las cortinas. El ente se detuvo frente al casillero. Jane sintió su corazón querer desprenderse, estaba segura que aquel demonio escucharía su desenfrenado ritmo cardiaco. Contrario a lo que pensó, el demonio se marchó. Tras unos minutos de completa ansiedad, decidió destaparse la boca y respirar; ese fue su error. La puerta del casillero fue arrancada de golpe por las garras del ente las cuales también arañaron parte de su cuerpo.

Ya no tenía caso callarse así que gritó al verlo frente a ella mirándola con aquellas cuencas vacías. La abominación la agarró y la tiró contra la pared cosa que la dejó aturdida, pero aprovechó que la lanzó cerca de la puerta para levantarse y correr lo máximo que podía a pesar de saber que era en vano. Antes cuando se asomó al pasillo solo vio camillas y agujas debido a la oscuridad, ahora podía notar los cadáveres de los doctores y pacientes. Entonces una pregunta azotó su mente con dolor: ¿Y si Karl…? El rugido y el sonido de las zarpas del monstruo la sacaron de sus pensamientos, lo sentía, sentía que la estaba alcanzando, y así fue; el demonio se le tiró encima y la estrelló contra el suelo. La pequeña intentó escapar pero el ente la agarró por la cabeza encajado sus largas uñas en el suelo. Ella comenzó a temblar de terror. Esas cuencas vacías la miraban pero al mismo tiempo no, y aquella boca cocida tratando de abrirse parecía querer comerla, pero no iba a llorar, ya no le quedaban lágrimas para derramar. Vio como el demonio acercaba las zarpas de su mano libre a su ojo derecho.

–No…–Jane se mordió el labio–No…–Miraba como las zarpas se acercaban sin ningún control– ¡NO!–

El monstruo no escuchó sus plegarías y sin piedad le arrancó el ojo derecho haciendo que la pequeña soltara un grito desgarrador. El demonio la soltó y miró el ojo con adoración y sonrió.

–Él…a él le gustará–Dijo el demonio. Jane se llevó ambas manos a su hueco vació en un intento de retener el dolor y la hemorragia mientras gritaba y daba vueltas por el suelo–Debería de llevarle el otro–Volvió a agarrar a la niña para tratar de sacarle el otro ojo.

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de encajarle las zarpas un fuerte golpe mando a volar al ente hacía las paredes dejando un gran hueco. Jane pudo ver borrosamente a su salvador y, a pesar de su dolor y de seguir gritando desesperadamente, sonrió en sus adentros; era Karl disfrazado de Reinhart. El doctor sin pensarlo la cargó y comenzó a correr por los pasillos, el demonio ya se había largado, ahora debía ayudar a Jane. De una patada derrumbó la puerta de la sala de cirugías para trasplantes. La acostó en la camilla.

–Escúchame Jane–Dijo mientras llenaba una aguja de anestesia y se la inyectaba–Para cuando la anestesia comience a hacer efecto ya te habrás desangrado, así que vas a tener que aguantar–

A su velocidad vampírica, recogió todos los instrumentos que le harían falta y buscó en el almacén de enfriamiento un par de ojos de trasplantes, buscó lo más rápido que pudo uno del mismo color que los de la pequeña sin resultado y contra el tiempo, tuvo que agarrar unos azules. Fue a donde Jane y a sabiendas que se movería la amarró con cinturones para que lo dejara trabajar y le colocó una toalla en la boca para que la mordiera. Comenzó la cirugía. A pesar de tener la toalla en la boca, los gritos de Jane eran fuertes, el Rey vampiro no sabía si era porque él era lo que era o porque realmente estaba gritando fuerte. Detuvo la hemorragia y comenzó a insertar el ojo. Muchos doctores fracasaban en esta misión, pero el no, por algo tenía más de 2000 años de experiencia. Al parecer la anestesia estaba surgiendo efecto, pues Jane ya gritaba poco y se removía menos, a los pocos minutos se encontraba dormida. El terminó la operación unos 57 minutos después. Por suerte y para haberlo hecho contra el tiempo y apurado le había quedado perfecto. Le quitó los cinturones, la toalla y la tapó con una sábana. Se acercó a un teléfono que utilizaban en caso de emergencia y marcó a la policía avisándoles de la catástrofe, después de colgar cogió una silla y se sentó justo al lado de Jane y le acarició la cabeza.

–Mi pequeña hermana–Susurró–Mira que pasas por problemas–Sonrió–A este paso no voy a poder alejarme de ti ni para ir al baño–Su rostro volvió a seriedad al recordar al ente que la había atacado, era un demonio de nivel medio. ¿Qué hacía un demonio así aquí, en el mundo humano? Miró a la pequeña– ¿Quién eres Jane?–Le preguntó a la inconsciente sin dejar de acariciarle los cabellos.

-o-o-o-

–Mi señor–El demonio se arrodilló ante una pequeña figura oculta en las sombras de un castillo abandonado–Aquí tiene el presente que pidió–El demonio le enseñó un ojo ambarino que hizo que la figura oculta sonriera.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¡Dejen sus comentarios!**


End file.
